The goal of the Summer Neurobiology Course at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA is to provide promising students with intensive training in Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology. It is a comprehensive, laboratory oriented course taught by leading scientists from around the globe. The course, offered annually, runs for eight weeks, from the beginning of June to end of July. A hallmark of this course is the opportunity to work side-by-side with internationally recognized experts in neurobiology using state-of-the-art technologies. A stated goal of the course is to empower students to approach scientific inquiry using the most advanced and appropriate technologies available. The Neurobiology Course has been held every summer for 37 years, with uninterrupted NIH funding for the past 25 years. Recent updates to the course curriculum ensure that it is conveying cutting- edge technologies and lab practices in fields that include functional genomics, electrophysiology, advanced light and electron microscopy, optogenetics, and modern neuronal cell biology. It is fair to say that over the years, many leading figures in basic and clinical neurobiology have participated in this course as either students or faculty. The course is currently equipped to continue training and inspiring current students to become our future scientific innovators and leaders.